Destino
by AngelZinha
Summary: Os caminhos que nós escolhemos são os que irão levar ao nosso verdadeiro destino. SasxSakuxIta
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não me pertence x.x ele eh da Hina chan xD _

_Contem spoiler atuais do mangá. Na verdade eu peguei esse desfecho atual e apliquei na fic x.x Portanto não aconselho se vc não gosta de spoilers! _

**Tu enlaces de la destination...**

Uma garota de cabelos róseos estava olhando para o céu e em sua mente vieram algumas lembranças, de seus olhares caíram lágrimas, seria certo o que ela estava fazendo? Ela não sabia a fina diferença entre o certo e o errado, só sabia que não podia voltar atrás...

"_-Mas eu eu eu EU AMO VOCÊ SASUKE! NÃO VÁ! _

_-Você é mesmo irritante Sakura."_

-Aquele Baka, fez isso comigo, apesar de ter me dito obrigado, ele se foi sem sequer pensar em mim, passaram-se 2 anos até que a gente pudesse se reencontrar e fomos subitamente ignorados, pela existência poderosa dele, quem ele pensa que é para agira daquela maneira?

" –_hunf esses foram meus amigos, eu não tenho mais laços com qualquer uma dessas pessoas_

_- Sasuke Kun nós viemos busca-lo_

_-Sasuke volte conosco _

_-Idiotas, poderia mata-los agora mesmo "_

-Se Orochimaru não intervisse eu não duvido que ele nos matasse, mesmo depois de tanto treino eu nem sequer fui capaz de acompanhar a velocidade dele, e foi nesse dia que eu notei o quão insignificante eu me tornei. Na verdade eu não consigo chegar aos pés deles, Naruto e Sasuke. E se eu quiser me fazer ser notada terei de fazê-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

A garota ainda olhando para o céu vê uma estrela cadente caindo, ao mesom tempo que uma lágrima ecsorre de seus olhos. Ela estava com medo e se sentindo sozinha, nunca antes ela havia estado na situação de ter que faezr as coisas sozinha, sempre esteve acompanhada. Sempre fora paparicada e isso a tornou mimada e confiante que sempre seria salva, ela queria mudar isso. Ela estava ali para selar seu destino.

-Essa é a minha decisão.

_Em sua mente veio a cena dela falando com Tsunade-Sama, ela entrou em seu escritório e pediu lhe para falar a sós. _

_-Não importa oq eu faça nunca irei ser traidora, acredite em mim, e por favor não deixe de me acreditar. _

_-Oq vc pretende Sakura? _

_-Nada que possa lhe dizer, e não pretendo ter seu apoio, porém tão pouco pretendo desistir. _

_-Não sei oq vc pretende mais eu confio em vc._

_-Que bom, saiba que minhas prioridades são Sasuke para que eu e naruto possamos ser felizes e Konoha. Lembre-se disso._

_E fechando a porta sem olhar para trás seguiu rumo a sua casa. _

- Como esse diálogo com Tsunade-Sama foi importante para ver que ainda acreditam em mim. Sem ela eu não poderia executar este meu plano.

Novamente a garota fecha os olhos e revê uma cena que se passou a alguns poucos dias.

_Arrumando as malas em seu quarto ela olha para a foto de seu time. Ela, Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi. As lágrimas correram pelo rosto. Como ela era feliz, e que bom que haviam tantas boas lembranças para ela se segurar em sua jornada. Ela pegou a foto e pos em sua pequena bolsa porém em seguida retirou, seria rapidamente descoberta. A imagem dela teria de ser suficiente somente em seu coração. Fechou sua mochila, estava muito pequena com toda a sua economia e comida que possuía, dois pares de roupa e um sapato somente isso. Vestiu um sobretudo por cima de sua roupa e foi em caminho da saída da cidade. Antes deixou um bilhete na casa de Naruto, até pq Naruto estava treinando não chegaria tão cedo mas ela não queria preocupar Naruto. _

-Vou dormir !

E com isso a garota de cabelos róseos caiu e um sono até o dia seguinte. Ela acordou e seguiu seu caminho ruma a lugar nenhum.

-Bom vejamos o plano até agora eu irei procurar a Akatsuki e me tornarei uma deles, já que pelas minhas pesquisas eles não possuem ninjas médicos serei bem vinda em troca de um treinamento, com isso estarei próxima a Itachi e poderei aprender mais sobre ele para usar quando eu puder derrota-lo. Com esse nível me encontro com o Naruto e vamos atrás de Sasuke. Plano perfeito falta somente achar a akatsuki.

Encerrou seu monologo para o nada.

- Não me renderei dessa vez.

Disse a garota indo para uma cidade que nunca havia visto antes. Já havia se passado 3 dias desde que havia decidido seguir sozinha. Nunca ficara tanto tempo sozinha e ficou feliz por avistar uma cidade.

Ela andou pelas ruas quando notou um rapaz com a roupa da akatsuki.

-Não pode ser verdade, seria muita sorte.

E foi na direção da pessoa com a roupa característica da Akatsuki, porém quando ela se aproximava a pessoa correu, ela seguiu e logo saíram da cidade.

-Quem é vc? - perguntou uma voz de homem

-Haruno Sakura – respondeu a garota de cabelos róseos com o sobretudo preto.

-Oq que? E pq me seguiu? – disse o homem ainda de costas

-Quero fazer um contato com a liderança da Akatsuki – disse Sakura sem nem um pingo de medo, e isso fez o rapaz se virar.

-Como sabe da nossa organização ? dependendo da resposta irá morrer! - indagou o rapaz virando para a garota.

Ela ficou sem fala ao vê-lo. Era justamente ele, como o destino havia sido irônico pondo justamente ele em sua frente. O choque fez com que Itachi se sentisse curioso em relação a garota. Ele nunca havia visto a garota mais o olhar dela definitivamente parecia lhe conhecer.

Sakura recuperou sua postura e olhou para os olhos de Itachi, não se daria o trabalho de esconder seu ódio, porém quanto mais demonstrava que odiava ele mais curioso o homem a sua frente ficava.

- Eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre a sua organização e me interesso por fazer parte em troca de treinamento adequado. – disse a garota olhando fixamente para Itachi.

-E pq nós iríamos querer vc? – disse Itachi seguindo em direção a garota tb sem desviar o olhar.

- Pq eu sei que vc´s não tem ninjas médicas, e essa é minha especialidade, sou muito bem treinada e especialista em venenos e curas em geral. – disse sem recuar com a proximidade do rapaz.

- Hum, e pq quer entrar para a Akatsuki? – Perguntou o rapaz bem próximo a Sakura

-Pq eu quero ser forte e esse é o caminho mais rápido. – disse sem pestanejar

Houve u minuto de silêncio e Sakura não sabia se morria ali, se corria, se ficava, se chorava, qq dessas opções não era a de seu plano. Por fim ficou imóvel encarando aquele ser a sua frente. Quando ela viu que ele estava machucado, um ferimento profundo, ela queria deixar ele morrer e apodrecer ali, porém ele não morreria por aquilo e ela não teria outra chance. Sakura deu um passo o suficiente para tocar a ferida e fez um jutsu de cura eficaz que curou o machucado profundo em poucos segundos. Isso fez Itachi olhara para a garota de uma forma mais respeitosa.

-Pode nos ser útil siga-me – disse isso e seguiu por um caminho.

Sakura seguiu sem perguntar mais nada, a sua vontade era de pegar uma kunai e enfiar nas costas daquele que seguia em sua frente. Mais por ais que quisesse ele desviaria e seria sua sentença de morte, ela se controlaria, era assim que seria, se Sasuke atura Orochimaru por poder eu irei aturar Itachi tb.

Eles seguiram sem sequer uma parada pelo resto do dia, Sakura imaginou que isso seria um teste de resistência e ela não seira vencida, seguiram pela noite adentro e por mais cansada que estivesse não pediria para parar, eles seguiram até a tarde do outro dia, Sakura estava acabada, ela não conseguiria mais seguir, porém o viu reduzindo a velocidade.

-Conseguiu me acompanhar bem, nem os homens conseguem, sempre pedem paradas. – disse Itachi presunçoso

-Não foi grande coisa – disse a Garota olhando para Itachi. Ele sorriu, de uma forma que a constrangeu totalmente. Foi um sorriso idêntico ao de Sasuke, pequeno pelo canto da boca, aquilo fez seu coração parar para depois acelerar freneticamente.

-Vamos, terá uma reunião hoje – disse Itachi entrando em uma rocha.

A garota seguiu por um túnel até chegarem em um corredor com várias portas, seguiram até o final deste, onde ela viu uma mesa enorme com várias pessoas sentadas.

-Itachi cadê seu parceiro? – perguntou um rapaz loiro na porta da mesa.

_-É o líder. – pensou Sakura_

-Morreu, ele não me ouviu e morreu – disse Itachi sem importância e sentando-se

-E quem é ela? – perguntou novamente.

-Deixarei que ela mesma diga. – disse Itachi.

Sakura se aproximou e encarou cada um que estava nas mesas.

-Eu Pretendo me tornar integrante da Akatsuki, sou uma ninja médica muito boa, porém em troca quero um treinamento, Quero ser forte. – disse Sakura com determinação encarando o rapaz na ponta da mesa.

Houve um silêncio intenso, todos olhavam para o rapaz na ponta da mesa.

-Ela curou um ferimento de nível gravíssimo em segundos – disse Itachi como se não fosse nada.

-Prove-me seu nível – disse um rapaz com a cara possuindo uma terrível cicatriz.

Todos olharam para Sakura que foi em direção ao rapaz e em segundo removeu a cicatriz que o tornava uma aberração.

-Se é tão forte em jutsu medicinal porque quer mais força, já é mais que necessária com este conhecimento – disse o senhor na ponta da mesa.

-Isso não é suficiente, quero me tornar forte para matar uma pessoa. – disse isso sem sequer piscar. SAkura havia chamado a atenção.

-Ódio, sim esse é um motivo. – Eu a treinarei por dois anos senão ficar forte neste tempo irei mata-la. – disse o rapaz.

-Sim – disse Sakura olhando o senhor.

-Bem vinda – disse Itachi sem sequer olha-la

_-Mal sabe ele que a vitima será ele - pensava Sakura. _

**xXXxxXXxXXxXXXxxXXXXXxXXXX**

-DEFESA VC É CEGA? – dizia uma voz que lançava kunais em velocidade extraordinária.

-Por acaso me acertou? – disse a garota se virando para o rapaz.

-Vc realmente está ficando boa Sakura – disse o rapaz

-Obrigada – disse a garota agora sorrindo.

Fazia pouco tempo que ela aprendeu a sorrir neste lugar, ela não saia das redondezas, fazia o serviço medico de toda a Akatsuki e tb havia se tornado essencial. Ela tinha antídotos para todos os venenos, fazia operações arriscadas e a Akatsuki não tinha baixas, apesar de nunca fazer missões por não admitir matar e não ser oq queria as vezes acompanhava para prestar socorro médico na hora e missões de rank muito alto. Desde que começou a treinar sério ela havia aprendido muitos jutsos e ironicamente havia aprendido a dominar o elemento do fogo e do vento. Ela se sentia ligada a Sasuke e Naruto sempre que os utilizava. Sasuke o fogo e Naruto o vento.

Ela havia evoluído muito, atacava perfeitamente bem,defendia bem e a sua velocidade era estupenda, portanto se não a acertasse não seria valido. Acreditava que estava muito mais rápida que Lee quando abriu os portões, tudo por causa do treinamento e jutsus proibidos. Ela aprendeu coisas muito assassinas e proibidas pára serem ensinadas, técnicas secretas que foram roubadas em seu treinamento tudo lhe era oferecido.

Ao acabar o treinamento Sakura seguiu para tomar um banho na cachoeira próxima. Tirou sua roupa e ao entrar na água ela parou para refletir.

"_Semana que vem terá passado dois anos desde que vim parar aqui, decidida a me tornar forte, hoje já sei que poderia lugar de igual com todos na akatsuki, porém ainda não posso vence-los. Estando aqui consigo plenamente entender a palavra força. Quanto tempo mais terei de ficar aqui?Quando poderei ir pra Konoha? Como estará Naruto? E Sasuke?" Pensava ela._

Ela olhou seus cabelos que estavam abaixo da cintura, seu corpo havia sido definido por demais depois que entrou na Akatsuki, agora estava com dezoito anos e seus dotes femininos estavam no máximo, ela arrancava olhares de todos, inclusive o do líder da Akatsuki. Quando alguém conhecia os integrantes a chamavam de "A princesa da Akatsuki". Ela já foi usada para fechar alguns negócios para a Akatsuki e conseguir informações, a beleza estonteante e manipuladora dela a fazia conseguir as melhores informações. A pureza que exalava de seu corpo intocado de virgem era um perfume que exalava e enlouquecia o sexo oposto e algumas vezes até mesmo pessoas do mesmo sexo. Aquele olhar de indiferença que trazia no rosto, desprezando as pessoas e seus sentimentos a colocava em um pedestal.

Quem é essa garota? – era o todos se perguntavam.

-SAKURA TERMINOU? Estão te chamando. – pergunta um integrante da Akatsuki

-Acabando – respondeu indo por sua roupa.

A garota pos seu short e vestido rosa por cima e seguiu para a reunião.

Todos a olharam com os cabelos úmidos escorrendo água por seus corpo.

-Sakura vc já está nessa organização por 2 anos e decidimos que deverá fazer uma missão para efetivar sua participação.

A garota somente olhou para o líder, tentando entender oq seria aquilo.

- Oq seria? – perguntou intrigada

-Vai acompanhar Itachi para obter o paradeiro de mais um bijuu, este é desconhecido o paradeiro – disse o rapaz

-E o parceiro de Itachi? – disse a garota sem sequer olhar para Itachi

-Este vai seguir com outro. – disse o rapaz acompanhando as gotas que escorriam de seu corpo.

-Tenho escolha? – disse a garota

-Não – disse o rapaz e tachou lhe uma roupa da akatsuki, esta seria sua nova veste.

-Iremos partir amanhã de manhã – disse Itachi a garota passou por ele sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Desde que entrara nunca lhe dirigiu a palavra, somente uma vez ela falou com ele. E foi para entrar, depois nunca mais, nem mesmo quando ele agradecia os tratamentos ela lhe respondia. Ele nunca havia sentido o peso do desprezo e isso o deixava cada vez mais intrigado.

**XXXXXXXXxXxxXXXxXXXXxxXxxxxxXXX**

_-DROGAAA! Eu não quero ir com ele – pesava Sakura em seu quarto. _

Ela sentiu alguém se aproximando.

-Entra logo – disse ela sabendo que era o chefe da organização

- A doçura que vc tinha a anos sumiu não é? – disse o rapaz entrando

-Ainda existe só que aqui não é o lugar para demonstra-la. – disse dando um sorriso cínico.

-Concordo, Itachi irá treina-la, farei de vc a ninja mais forte, não demore a voltar – disse o rapaz olhando-a

Ela a muito tempo sabia da paixão de seu comandante, e a usava para obter um conhecimento mais profundo, ela adquiriu os jutsus medicinais suficiente para ser infinitamente superior que qualquer outro ninja médico.

-Sim – a garota disse isso e deu lhe as costas e ele entendeu e deixou os aposentos da garota.

_-Droga_ – disse ela.

**XXxXXXxXXXXXxxxxXxXXxXxxxxxxXxXXX**

-Já amanheceu? – disse a garota ouvindo o barulho pela moradia deles. Ela seguiu para a roupa que deveria vestir e o susto foi imenso.

-QUE PORCARIA DE ROUPA É ESSA? – disse ela em alto e bom som.

-VISTA – gritou o chefe de onde estava.

A garota revoltada vestiu a traje e seguiu para a mesa aonde receberiam verba, comida, informações e tudo que lhe fosse necessário.

Todos os olhares caíram sobre a garota. Ela ficou corada. Nunca havia se dado conta de quão sexy ela era, até este momento.

-Sua beleza também é uma arma- disse um integrante da Akatsuki.

- Que engraçado – disse Sakura indo pegar sua Kunai, mais mudou de idéia ao ver a cara de seu chefe.

Ela estava vestida com um top de couro com tiras que seguiam pelo seu corpo e braço, um short de couro minúsculo e tiras que corriam pela perna onde prendiam seus equipamentos. Uma bota de cano alto a deixava sensual e a capa da Akatsuki dava um ar fatal a roupa. Seu cabelo solto que movia-se com seu corpo, a roupa preta realçava seus olhos verdes. A roupa destaca seu corpo esbelto e seus dotes naturais, seios avantajados, pernas e barrigas torneadas, a cor dava destaque para seu cabelo e olhos. Estava estonteante.

- Com certeza faz jus ao titulo de princesa da Akatsuki – disse outro rapaz

-Que engraçado, não sei pq não posso usar minhas roupas. – respondeu Sakura

-Pq agora vc vai sair como uma akatsuki – disse o chefe como se encerrasse a questão.

Após o café e receberem a missão seguiram rumo a cidade indicada, país do som. Eles seguiram e durante o percurso nada falaram, entraram e algumas batalhas mais Sakura simplesmente se esquivava, que nível era aquele? Ela pensava

-Nivel classe S e não pode te encostar seria bom vc revidar para saber o nível de seu ataque. – disse Itachi como se pudesse adivinhar seu pensamento. Sakura apenas olhou para ele e ignorou o comentário.

Eles seguiram por dois dias rumo ao lugar quando encontraram subordinados de Orochimaru. Sakura sentiu seu corpo ferver e ficou feliz quando foram atacados.

-Orochimaru-Sama deseja ver a Akatsuki – disse um dos subordinados atacando

-Hunf, made ele vir até a gente – disse Itachi sem sequer dar importância.

Sakura entrou na frente e decidiu lutar, ela ganhou absurdamente fácil dos 5 que estava lá, Itachi ficou espantado com tamanho poder. Ele não sabia que ela estava neste nível e que talvez ele pudesse perder para a garota que estava em sua frente.

Sakura curou uma das pessoas e disse-lhe em voz baixa.

-Avise que eu estou procurando por Sasuke – e com isso largou no chão para que pudesse voltar.

-Pq deixou ir? – disse Itachi

-É agora que os jogos começam. – disse a garota sorrindo pela primeira vez para Itachi.

O tempo começou a correr.

**XXXxXxxXXxxXXXXxxxXxxxXXXxxxXx**

**Acabou xD **

**Sim essa fic não será grande provavelmente acabará muito rápido xD Triangulo amoroso entre SasukexSakuraxItachi e não sei comos erá o final ta saindo na hora as idéias fervem ò.Ó**

Estava meio ausente pois não podia digitar, dedinho quebrado, mais agora voltei a ativa e irei atualizar inha outra fic Enjoy xD

Desculpe a demora e prometo que não se repetirá .

Beijokas e por favor Deixem reviews xD


	2. cap II

_Naruto não me pertence mais um dia meu plano consiste em tê-lo bwuahahaha_

_Contém Spoilers Esse fic é a continuação de Destino **Tu enlaces de la destination**. Espero que gostem desse cap . _

_Triangulo amoroso entre Sasuke x Sakura x Itachi _

**Jeux de la vie ! Tours de l'amour !**

(Jogos da vida! Brincadeiras do amor! )

Podemos ver de longe um rapaz correndo de uma forma desesperada, sua vida havia sido poupada porém ele ainda se sentia inseguro.

-Senhor Orochimaru-Sama, Sasuke-Sama ! – diz um capanga entrando e uma caverna de uma forma barulhenta

-Quer morrer verme? – disse uma voz pouco agradável seguindo de uma mesa.

-Desculpe Senhor Orochimaru-Sama– disse o rapaz se curvando

-Aonde estão todos? - perguntou Orochimaru

-Encontramos uma dupla da Akatsuki e demos o recado, porém uma garota matou todos eles, e ela estava acompanhada de Itachi.

-Uma garota com Itachi? E matou todos os outros que são classe A? – perguntou Kabuto, nesse momento Sasuke que estava indiferente começou a se interessar.

-Sim senhor, ela atacou-nos e foi muito rápida, eu mesmo não pude acompanhar a velocidade dela. Ela tinha os cabelos róseos e olhos azuis, portava um lindo corpo e Itachi a acompanhava de perto. Ela me deferiu um golpe e se ela não tivesse me curado eu estaria morto junto com os outros. – disse o homem ainda curvado.

Sasuke sentiu um baque, uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes

"_Não pode ser ela, ela com certeza estará com Naruto na vila e em segurança. Ela nunca estaria com Itachi" _Pensava Sasuke. _"Sakura Haruno, fazia tempo que eu não me lembrava dela"_

-Curado? – perguntou Orochimaru

-Sim, ela me curou e mandou um recado para Sasuke-Sama – disse o homem

-Que recado?- perguntou Sasuke

-Ela disse que estava lhe procurando.

-Interessante – disse o rapaz.

-Uma ninja de força e médica – disse Kabuto

**XxXxXXxxXXXxxXXxX**

Os dias passaram e as informações se mostraram totalmente erradas, com isso a busca acabou por ser inútil e deveriam seguir por novas pistas. Sakura passava os dias acompanhada de Itachi, já faziam 2 meses, eles procurava por pistas e seguiam viagem pela manhã, a tarde treinavam e a noite procuravam por mais pistas. Essa era a rotina de Sakura desde que havia saído do esconderijo. Infelizmente esse convívio de certa forma fez Sakura conhecer bastante Itachi, Ela descobriu que ele apesar de tudo não matava animais, gostava de banho e adorava comida feita por alguém, detestava comer sozinho e de certa forma era um cavalheiro. Ele esperava por Sakura e sempre a deixava tomar banho primeiro, com os treinamentos juntos ela descobrira suas fraquezas, as que são mais visíveis, ele estava mostrando para ela, ela sentia isso. Essas descobertas fizeram Sakura se sentir mal, ela estava coletando informações para usar contra ele, para "**mata-lo"** e ele nem podia imaginar. Era como trair e essa sensação de ser desprezível a afastava dele e a deixava sempre brigando internamente. Muitas vezes Sakura pensou em largar tudo e retornar a Konoha, então ela pensava em Sasuke e Naruto e tinha força para conseguir continuar.

-Serei forte. – dizia Sakura para si mesma.

-Levante as pernas, você tem que prever o ataque do inimigo, conheça suas fraquezas, pois será ali que receberá mais ataque. – dizia Itachi atacando Sakura em seu treinamento

- Eu já sei não precisa repetir – dizia Sakura se esquivando de Itachi

-Anda vc tem que dominar isso para que possamos passar para outra parte do treinamento – dizia Itachi atacando Sakura nos pés.

A garota tentava desviar freneticamente do ataque dele, porém com salto alto era meio difícil, isso tornava mais complicado. Sakura se esquivando acabou por cair num buraco e tropeçar, ela estava caindo e dava por certa a sua cabeça estatelada no chão, e iria doer pela velocidade e intensidade do golpe de Itachi. Sakura fechou os olhos para não ver a queda, quando ela sentiu uma mão a segurando, pegando pelo pescoço e uma respiração próxima ao seu rosto.

-Itachi? – disse ela abrindo os olhos e olhando incrédula ele a olhava nos olhos e suas mãos começavam a levantar Sakura e a se afastar, aquela respiração fez o coração de Sakura acelerar, parecia uma bateria disforme de um colégio.

- Se você caísse iríamos atrasar o treino – disse Itachi se afastando e virando o rosto, oq Sakura agradeceu para que ele não visse o quanto ela estava abalada e vermelha, mais oq ela não viu é que ele tb estava vermelho.

Depois de pouco tempo eles voltaram para o treino, a noite por estarem longe de cidades eles dormiram ao ar livre.

-Hu, Itachi ta acordado? – pergunta Sakura baixinho na esperança de que ele estivesse dormindo

-sim estou – disse Itachi sem se mexer.

-eu queria dizer obrigada por hoje mais cedo – disse a garota muito vermelha, ainda bem que eles dormiam em lugares bem afastados.

- De nada – disse o rapaz.

Após um tempo de silêncio que pareceu uma eternidade para Sakura Itachi diz uma coisa que surpreende Sakura

-Porque vc quer ser forte Sakura?

-Pra não ser um fardo

-Porque seria um fardo?

Sakura não sabia porque mais as palavras começaram a sair, aquilo que ela não queria dizer, aquilo que estava no seu intimo.

- Estávamos sempre juntos, eu e meus dois queridos amigos, formávamos um time, uma família feliz. Só que ele tinha uma coisa a fazer, isso o impedia de estar conosco, por isso ele foi embora, ele ao invés de pedir nossa ajuda nos largou, mais eu não podia larga-lo. Fui ao seu encontro e pedi que ele ficasse ou me levasse, mais apesar de me dizer obrigado ele me deixou, nesse tempo eu e meu outro amigo treinamos demasiadamente para poder ir atrás dele e traze-lo de volta para nós. Só que ao reencontra-lo ele estava absurdamente forte e novamente eu vi o quão insignificante eu era, meu amigo tb estava se sentindo fraco diante do poder que ele havia adquirido, éramos novamente um peso. Meu amigo saiu para treinar, só que eu não podia ir com ele, eu estava infinitamente atrás deles 2, eu os via cada vez mais distantes. Eu sempre fui salva por ele, chegou a minha vez de liberta-los mesmo que tenha que dar a minha vida.

Após dizer isso Sakura soltou um suspiro. Itachi estava processando as idéias.

-Entendo, você ama esse amigo que largou vc´s? – perguntou Itachi

Essa pergunta fez Sakura pensar, pq ela deveria pensar? Se fosse em outra ocasião ela com certeza responderia sim.

Após alguns segundos ela respondeu.

-Eu o amei muito, foi meu primeiro amor, hoje eu sinceramente não sei, não tenho espaço para isso em minha vida, mais eu com certeza defenderei a felicidade dele e de meu outro amigo. Hoje eu faço isso pelos dois.

-Entendo. Atualmente você é uma das mais fortes da Akatsuki, isso é reconhecimento do seu esforço. – disse Itachi

-E você? Pq vc quer ser forte Itachi? – pergunta Sakura, ela já nem sabia pq mais estava gostando dessa conversa faziam anos desde sua ultima conversa.

-Eu antes queria ser forte para ser o melhor, fiz coisas que não me orgulho por ouvir uma pessoa que me disse: que quanto maior o amor que eu sinto pela pessoa que eu tirar a vida mais forte eu ficaria. Depois que vc segue um caminho ás vezes é difícil voltar atrás. O que eu escolhi vai me levar até minha morte, é difícil mais ficarei firme até morrer ou ser morto. – disse ele encerrando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Sakura não se sentiu a vontade de continuar a conversa, aquele era o Itachi, de tanto poder lhe subiu a cabeça e ele agiu errado, e pagava até hj por isso. Ela não podia mais sentia pena de Itachi ela não queria mais acabou de conhece-lo.

_E isso era só o inicio da brincadeira, pq alguém lá em cima gosta de confundir e complicar, uma vez escolhido o caminho todas as pedras vem junto. Se cair não ouse ficar ali senão será pisoteada siga em frente, seja forte, não desista. Acredite! Mais acreditar em que?_

**XXxXxXXxxXXxXxxxXXXXXXxx**

Após meio ano juntos Sakura e Itachi já treinavam juntos e não Itachi como professor, ela estava aprendendo a técnica que parta prever o movimento sem olhar a pessoa por inteiro, note-se que é uma tática totalmente útil contra alguém com sharigan ou qualquer classe de poder através dos olhos. Itachi e Sakura sem notar acabavam por se tornar mais próximos, já que Itachi tentava de todas as maneiras ajudar Sakura a adquirir mais poderes e ela correspondia a expectativa, a inteligência que era sua característica principal a ajudava muito, ela decorava os movimentos após vê-los uma vez e fazia boas estratégias, em treinos ela já havia conseguido derrotar Itachi algumas vezes, a cada vez que se sentia mais forte ela ficava mais feliz, e a reação natural dela era sorrir, a cada sensação de poder um sorriso mais puro, e por esses sorrisos Itachi se esforçava cada vez mais. Ele ficava feliz ao ver o sorriso da garota.

Essa sensação deixava Itachi receoso, ele estava no auge de seus 25 anos e Sakura com seus esbeltos 18 perto de completar 19.

-Chegou uma carta acho que tem pista da Bijuu. – disse Itachi se aproximando de Sakura que estava cozinhando.

-Sério que bom quem é? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo para Itachi, que não deixou de pensar que ela parecia uma esposa e que ela ficava bem assim, ele corou mais não deixou Sakura perceber.

-É de um chefão, e Sakura você terá um serviço hj a mando do chefe – disse Itachi

-Qual? – disse a garota sem dar importância

-Terá um festival na cidade em uma boate onde uma dançarina será escolhida para fazer companhia ao homem que queremos interrogar e você terá de dançar.

Sakura deixou o prato que estava em sua mão cair.

-O QUE? EU? – disse Sakura vermelhissíma

-Sim, o chefe disse para que você seja escolhida. – disse Itachi que tb não havia gostado da missão.

Apesar de contrariada e revoltada Sakura foi com Itachi e na boate eles se separarão, ele como cliente ela como dançarina.

A noite passou normalmente, até que as 12:00 em ponto o show de dança começa. Dança do Ventre!

-Droga oq eu vou fazer? Não sei dançar – dizia Sakura baixinho.

A cortina fechou e elas entraram. A música começou a tocar e a cortina se abriu. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a música no corpo e deixou ir.

O salão parou, todos os olhares seguiam somente um corpo. Pareciam que o tambores eram somente para ela, para aquela garota.

A garota de cabelos rosas presos num rabo de cavalo que chegavam em sua cintura, o top dourado com sininhos, a calça com a calcinha fiu dental e a camada transparentes, a capa que não tampava nada, parte do seu rosto tampado, quem era aquela garota de corpo definido e ar exótico, ela se remexia ao som da musica, rodava, abaixava, tremia fazia movimentos que pareciam um ritual, o suor escorrendo pelas costas, pelos seios até cair em seu umbigo. Os olhos fechados faziam imaginar o que ela estava pensando. Todos olhavam para aquela mulher que exalava desejo. Inclusive o olhar de Itachi, ele havia sido enfeitiçado pela garota-mulher. Aonde aquela sensualidade estava que ele não havia visto? Porém do outro lado do salão uma outra pessoa olhava atentamente o movimento da garota.

-Ela também tinha cabelos rosas – murmurou um rapaz que segurava um copo com bebida. Ele não piscara desde que aquela mulher entrou no palco, quão linda era ela.

Ao acabar a música todas deveriam tirar a mascara, sakura retirou a dela e muito vermelha agradeceu as palmas. Ela notou um olhar insistente seguindo da ponta da boate, quem seria? Estava escuro e somente seus olhares poderiam se cruzar. Seu coração disparou, era uma sensação que ela conhecia, pq ela se sentia assim? Quem era?

**xXXXxxXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxx**

-Iremos anunciar agora a acompanhante de nosso melhor cliente – dizia o dono da boate.

Todos se calaram, apesar de saberem quem seria. Sakura era a única que tinha duvidas da seleção. Ele tinha que ser escolhida.

-A mais linda flor, Sakura. – e com isso Sakura saiu de dentro do camarim e foi ao encontro de seu "amo"

Nesse instante alguém cuspiu toda a bebida que estava em sua boca.

-É ela? Ou será coincidência? – ele não sabia bem mais queria vê-la.

Sasuke foi seguindo em direção a garota e quando se aproximou ele pôde vê-la perfeitamente. Era ela, aquele cabelo rosa, as duas orbes verdes e aquele sorriso tímido. Oq ela estava fazendo aqui? Oq ela estava fazendo dançando? Oq ela estava fazendo com aquele cara asqueroso. Essas perguntas e muitas outras invadiram a sua mente, mais a que Sasuke não pôde ignorar foi a **PQ EU ME IMPORTO? **Nessa guerra interna ele olhou para ela e nesse momento seus olhares se cruzaram. O Choque.

_Pq ele está aqui? Oq ele está fazendo aqui? Pq ele está me olhando? Eu quero ir ao seu encontro, eu quero toca-lo. Porque tudo que fiz até hoje foi por vc. _– Sakura pensava isso enquanto ia na direção dele sem desviar o olhar.

_Oq ela está fazendo aqui? Será uma missão? Como Naruto pôde deixa-la fazer essas coisas? Pq eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela? _– pensava Sasuke indo em direção dela sem desviar o olhar.

Nesse momento, a alguns passos de distância, Sakura estava chocada, incrédula, perdida. Ele estava ali, oq ela faria? Oq ela diria? Oq ele faria? Oq ele diria? Novamente seria um peso?

Os olhos deles não se desgrudavam, era como se mais nada importasse, era como se o mundo parasse.

Itachi olhou para Sakura e com a missão completada foi buscá-la, amanhã ela teria de encontrar com o senhoril. Ele se aproximou da garota e com um braço tacou-lhe o casaco para cobrir a garota, ele não queria que a vissem mais que o necessário. Vestiu na garota o casaco da Akatsuki que cobriu o corpo dela. Nesse momento Sakura se deu conta que Itachi estava aqui, ela viu o olhar de Sasuke desviar, seus olhos se abriram e quando Sakura olhou para Itachi Sasuke havia sumido. Ela o perdeu, após 2 anos e meio ela o havia perdido. Ela saiu de lá com Itachi e seguiu para o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Sem dizer uma palavra para Itachi seguiu para o seu quarto.

Uma lágrima escorreu e um mar de pensamentos invadiram lhe a mente.

_Meu deus, oq aconteceu? Oq houve? Porque ele estava lá? Porque ele veio na minha direção? Pq eu não conseguir grita-lo? Oq ele pensou de mim? Pq eu fiz tudo isso até hoje? _-Pensava Sakura.

Aquele encontro que ela ansiou por tantos anos, não foi bem como planejara ela estava com a pessoa que Sasuke mais odiava, será que ela suportaria receber o ódio dele? A insegurança tomou conta dela. Se sentiu perdida. A Madrugada chegou e ela sequer fechou os olhos para tentar dormir.

Foi quando sentiu alguém entrar pela sua janela. Já não era inútil e sabia se defender, quem seria? Descontaria sua frustração nele.

Ela o atacou quando entrava e por alguns minutos travaram uma batalha silenciosa e mortal. Ele conseguia fugir dos golpes dela e ela dos dele, porém ambos sabiam que não era seu máximo.

Após alguns minutos Sakura parou de atacar e ficou se defendendo.

-Quem é você? Não estou com animo para brincadeiras – disse Sakura

-Parecia bastante animada mais cedo – Disse o rapaz

Num movimento Rápido sakura pega uma kunai e com seu chakra de vento prendeu o rapaz por trás, respirando no pescoço do rapas que era mais alto que ela.

-Não tenho paciência, melhor falar logo quem te mandou - disse Sakura. O local era iluminado somente pela lua que estava sendo tampada por nuvens constantemente.

- Quer dizer que a princesa da Akatsuki é você? – disse o rapaz

-Infelizmente para você – disse Sakura

Num movimento o rapaz a tacou na cama e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela a prendendo. Aquilo a deixou atordoada.

-Não me toque ou morrerá. – disse Sakura numa voz ameaçadora.

-me mataria? Oq vc faz aqui? – disse o rapaz olhando para a sua presa.

A garota arregalou os olhos e forçando a vista pode olhar melhor.

-Sa .. Sasuke kun? – perguntou a menina

-Oq faz aqui? Pq está com o Itachi? – perguntou o rapaz segurando os cabelos de Sakura e a prendendo entre seu corpo.

As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Era ele, ele estava ali, ele estava tocando-a. e ignorando a situação Sakura o abraçou.

Sem saber oq fazer depois disso Sakuke deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela. Ele não sabia o porque mais ele estava feliz em vê-la, já havia esquecido as circunstancias ele só queria sentir mais aquele calor na sua pele.

A garota soluçava em seu colo, ela não sabia côo ou pq teve a coragem de estar nele, e tão pouco entendia o pq dele aceita-la ali. Ela só queria senti-lo.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta Sasuke kun – disse a garota baixinho, bastou isso para que Sasuke sentisse seus pelos arrepiarem. Ele nunca havia sido tão feliz desde que deixou Konoha, desde que largou seu coração num banco junto da única pessoa que ele amou e que foi capaz de ama-lo.

-Pq está aqui? – disse Sasuke ainda com a menina que agora é mulher em seu colo.

-Depois que vc saiu da vila, Naruto tb saiu para treinar, nós reencontramos vc´s a 2 anos atrás e eu me senti inútil, por isso quando NAruto saiu para treinar novamente eu tb sai, e por siso acabei entrando na Akatsuki e troca de serviços médicos eles me treinariam para que eu pudesse ajudar vc´s e o Naruto a serem felizes.

Aquelas palavras entraram fundo na alma de Sasuke. Ela havia sacrificado sua vida por causa dele?

_-Merda!_- pensou Sasuke.

Ele simplesmente se levantou.

-Volte para Konoha e deixe de ser intrometida. Na próxima vez que nós vermos se você continuar assim será como inimigos. E com isso Sasuke sumiu. Deixando para trás uma garota totalmente perdida.

**XxxXXXxxxXXXXxxXxXXX**

**Sasuke**

_Eu estraguei a vida dela, mesmo longe eu estraguei a vida dela. Eu não quero que ninguém mais sofra por mim, eu tomei esse caminho sozinho, não era para que ela nem Naruto se envolvessem MERDA!_

**Sakura**

_Oq eu fiz? Ele nem foi capaz de me pedir ajuda, ele não é capaz de aceitar ajuda! Ele nunca teve qualquer sentimento por mim. Ainda assim eu vou continuar, irei liberta-lo para que todos nós possamos ser livres. _

**Itachi**

_Oq eu estou sentindo? Essa sensação de carinho? De amor? Estarei gostando dessa garota que sacrificou a sua vida para salvar outras duas? Oq eu farei MERDA!_

**XxXxXXxxxXXx**

**Hewuehueheueh acabou xD **

**Pois é, THE END xD **

**Próximo cap acredito que será o ultimo. E terá uma linha de romance maior, já botei a historia no caminho **

**Espero que estejam gostando . Yeah xD**

**Obrigada pelos Reviews -**

**Por favor deixem mais rs .**

Misaki Matsuya

Deza-chan

Obrigada pelas Reviews soignificam d+ .


	3. Cap III

_Sasuke é meu sim e que tiver alho contra vem aki tirando uma Kunai e ativando o sharigan _

_Fic recheada de Spoilers Essa fic é a continuação **de Jeux de la vie ! Tours de l'amour !**_

_Que é a continuação de **Tu enlaces de la destination**. Que faz parte da fic **Destino**! Espero que gostem de mais um cap . _

_Triangulo amoroso entre Sasuke x Sakura x Itachi _

_Um pouquinho picante essa parte x.x portanto se vc eh puritana pule algumas linhas ou quite daqui, é coisa leve ta ò.Ó nom sou pervertida. Só um cadim ehguehueheu _

_Boa leitura!_

**Parce que le Bonheur seulement dure par quelques secondes.**

(Porque a Felicidade só dura por alguns segundos)

Sakura estava no seu quarto olhando para o teto, oq foi aquele encontro? Ele havia ido até ela para falar-lhe sobre Itachi? Que seriam inimigos? Somente assim ele a notou? A garota estava chocada pois pela primeira vez ela pode toca-lo, senti-lo e pôde tê-lo em seus braços por alguns segundos. Mas a vida era cruel, e esse encontro somente serviu para lhe Sasuke lhe mostrasse que poderia odia-la tb. Seu sacrifício nada valeu? Ela estava se sentindo inútil, suja e de certa forma burra.

_Será que valeu a pena? _– era oq ela se perguntava desde que ele havia saído. A sensação de ter estragado a sua vida era amarga e descobrir que nada teve sentido era frustrante. Será que era assim mesmo? Será que ela havia feito tudo errado outra vez?

Entre essas indagações Itachi bate na porta e entra, ele olha para a garota naquele estado e pouco entende oq se passa, mais ele pôde entender que não seria bom pergunta-la.

_Se ela quiser irá me contar. Mas eu gostaria de ajudar! _– pensava Itachi que na noite anterior descobriu seus sentimentos pela garota.

Seria o certo sentimento? Na verdade ela foi a única mulher que manteve contato e a atração surgiu nesse meio tempo, agora essa ânsia por ter seus olhares e toca-la ainda que de forma abstrata o corroí. Ele quer torna-la forte para que ela fique feliz, mais oq ele não sabe é que se ela ficar forte será para mata-lo. Como o destino é infeliz não acham?

-Você vai se atrasar! – disse o rapaz

-Estarei pronta em 5 minutos - respondeu ela e assim foi para o banheiro, Itachi saiu do quarto.

**XXXxxXXXXxxXXXxxxxX**

E outro lugar outra alma atormentada. Sentado numa cadeira olhando para o dia que estava claro nesse momento, Sasuke não conseguia se compreender. Tudo sempre fora fácil para ele. Largar tudo e se vingar de seu irmão, matar ele e reconstruir o clã Uchiha. Para isso valia qq coisa e nada era mais importante que isso. Com o passar do tempo esse motivo não acabou justificando os meios.

"_Oq vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Eu sei que não posso ter duvidas quanto ao meu destino, só que eu não pude deixar de notar que eu poderia ter tido outro destino. Quantas vidas eu ainda irei destruir?"_

O pensamento de Sasuke era meio egocêntrico mais retratava a sua personalidade, ele tentava carregar tudo sobre as suas costas e por isso ele se tornou como era, a vingança era cargo dele, seus amigos eram cargo dele, a viola era cargo dele, Itachi era cargo dele. SE ele talvez tivesse conversado com alguém poderia ter sido diferente. E toda a roda do destino poderia ser diferente.

Pra que fazer o simples se pode ser do modo complicado? Acho que no fundo esse é o pensamento daqueles que estão vivos. Gostam de se sacrificar e acabam por embaralhar as coisas ao seu redor.

**XxxXxxxXXxXxXxxxXXxx**

Sakura pôs um quimono que havia sido trago por Itachi, ele era perto com flores de cerejeira rosa. Seu cabelo preso por um coque e na bolsa somente dinheiro e coisas normais, ninguém imaginaria estar diante de uma integrante da Akatsuki e menos ainda que aquela garota pudesse matar qq um a sua frente.

-Estou pronta Itachi! – disse a garota saindo do banheiro após ter passado a ultima camada de batom.

O homem não pode deixar de olhar para a mulher a sua frente seu coração disparou e ele sentiu na pele o que significava desejo. Ele em toda a sua vida nunca tivera um contato intimo com uma mulher, não que faltassem pretendentes faltou vontade e interesse mesmo. Mais nesse instante oq ele mais queria era retirar aquele quimono e sentir a sua Sakura.

_No que eu estou pensando!_ – se recriminou Itachi

-Vamos – e com isso seguiu o caminho para a boate. Os dois poucas palavras trocaram sobre a missão:

"**Fazer o chefão contar o segredo sobre aonde estaria a suposta bijuu"**

-Vai ser rápido – disse Sakura.

Eles entraram no recinto e Sakura seguiu para a área atrás de uma cortina que seria aonde ela "prestaria os serviços" para o senhor. Itachi ficou logo atrás da cortinha, local escolhido por ele para se necessário qq intervenção ser rápido.

O homem mal viu Sakura e já a quios tocar com sua mão imunda oq deu ânsia de vômito na nossa garota e fez Itachi ficar vermelho de raiva. Sakura perguntava sobre a bijuu e ele negava que soubesse de algo. Então Sakura abriu um pouco seu quimono oq fez os dois homens no local delirar. Sakura não se deu conta que Itachi também estava ali. Já que estava ali decidiu fazer de tudo para conseguir essa informação o mais rápido. Então Sakura abriu mais um pouco mostrando um pedaço de seus fartos seios.

-Eu só lhe contarei sobre esse tal Bijuu se vc vier aqui e se despir. – disse o homem olhando para Sakura oq a fez corar.

"_Oq eu estou disposta a fazer por essa informação?" _ Sakura estava nesse dilema quando o homem tirou seu quimono e foi em cima de Sakura. PELADO.

Antes que Sakura pudesse pensar em algo o homem estava com "aquele negocio" indo em direção dela e puxando a corda de seu quimono.

Sem pensar muito Itachi arremessou uma kunai e foi em direção da Sakura e a puxou dali. Levando-a em direção a porta. Alguns gritos.

-ASSASSINATO – gritavam os outros.

Itachi já estava com seu Sharigan ativado, puxando Sakura pelas mãos, a garota estava vermelha. Ela não conseguia entender o pq daquilo mais de certa forma ela estava feliz. Ele a havia salvado. Ela não sabia oq fazer, e nem oq teria de fazer, por isso ser salva significou bastante.

-Vamos rápido que vai encher aqui – disse Itachi sem olha-la. Eles foram para o hotel e pegaram suas coisas saíram bem rápido e seguiram por mais ou menos 2 horas em alta velocidade. Depois de estarem bem afastados Itachi foi aliviando e enfim parou.

O clima entre eles estava estranho. Oq aconteceu? Oq foi aquilo? Pq da aquilo?

**XXXxXxXxxxXxxxXXxxx**

Entre a confusão da cidade existe alguém mais perturbado.

-O que foi aquilo que eu acabei de presenciar? – dizia Sasuke para si mesmo.

Sasuke desde cedo seguiu Sakura e Itachi queria saber o que a garota ia fazer, e se ela iria fazer o que ele mandou que ela fizesse. Ele a viu entrar, a viu exibir parte de seus seios e então ele viu o homem ataca-la, ele iria matar aquele homem quando Itachi o fez primeiro. Aquilo mexeu com Sasuke.

**PQ ITACHI ESTAVA PROTEGENDO-A? PQ?**

Essa pergunta o estava deixando perplexo, e nesse momento, nenhum segundo antes ou depois ele viu que a amava. E que Itachi estava tirando mais uma vez a pessoa que ele mais amava.

**OQ EU FAÇO? Sou um estúpido! **

Sasuke estava inquieto demais para ele, para quem não tem sentimentos descobrir o amor é algo muito, mais muito chocante.

Será que o caminho que ele escolheu lhe permitiria esse sentimento? Em busca dessa resposta Sasuke se foi. E a direção que tomou não foi para Orochimaru e sim para Konoha.

**XXXxXxxXxxXxxXXxxxXX**

Apesar do clima pesado, Sakura ainda estava feliz.

-Hum, Itachi fica de costas eu irei por minha roupa de Akatsuki.

-Sim- respondeu Itachi e permaneceu da mesma maneira que estava. Itachi estava relembrando que ensinou a Sakura quase tudo que ele sabia, não achou necessidade de passar-lhe muitas coisas inúteis que ele nunca usou. Ela já sabia lutar com ele de igual para igual e estava com certeza entre os mais fortes. Ela logo se iria embora. Ela não deveria estar ali mesmo. Aquela flor não deveria estar ali. Mas estava, e ele estava com ela, não podia ignorar aquilo. Ele não poderia deixa-la partir. Ela não. Se ela partisse o que ele faria?

Sakura estava pondo a sua roupa normal quando olha para Itachi e parecia vê-lo pela primeira vez. Vê-lo como pessoa e como homem. Ela já sabia que era bonito pelos olhares que sempre pousavam sobre ele, mais nunca se deu conta da beleza. Olhando-o pelas costas, ele tinha o corpo definido, era forte, alto, seguro em suas palavras, adorável no seu jeito, protetor, sexy e por que não dizer atrativo. Aqueles olhos que nunca parecem dizer nada quando estão significativos se tornam muito sensuais. Eu sempre tentava ler por eles, nunca me mostravam nada, exceto hoje. Estavam cheios de alguma coisa. Oq seria? Droga oq eu tô pensando - Sakura se repreendia e voltou a se arrumar.

_Como a vida é engraçada! Aonde estava esse sentimento? Essa doce sensação? É estranho como um segundo pode mudar tudo o que pensamos. Mais essa mudança é boa ou ruim? É como uma estratégia de um jogo. Vale a pena arriscar o que você acreditava por essa nova carta?_

-Terminei Itachi, vamos continuar ou ficar por aqui? – perguntou Sakura e na hora que Itachi virou ela estava soltando o coque de seu cabelo. Ele sabia, ele sentiu, ele previu que aquele sentimento iria domina-lo e por ele seria capaz de tudo, mas tudo oq?

-Sakura desculpe por aquela hora – disse Itachi olhando para a garota oq a fez corar

-Que nada se você não fizesse aquilo eu faria – disse Sakura desviando o olhar corada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o som do vento o som das folhas, tudo parecia estar e câmera lenta.

-Vamos seguir? – disse Itachi

-Sim – e com isso eles fora rumo a próxima cidade.

_Que sentimento foi esse_! Pensava Sakura

**XxXXXxxxXXxxxxX**

2 dias depois

**XxxXxxxXxxxxXXXXX**

-Eu não acredito que estou aqui. – dizia Sasuke

Ele se aproximava do portão de Konoha, nada havia mudado.

-Oq raios eu to fazendo aqui? Perdi a noção? Só pode ser – e com isso Sasuke foi indo na direção oposta a Konoha

-EIII VC AÍ! - grita uma voz saindo dos portões de Konoha, ao virar Sasuke sente o coração disparar, engraçado como por anos ele não sentiu nada mais em alguns dias tudo parecia estar acontecendo para compensar.

-SASUKE BAKAAAAA EU MANDEI ESPERAR- gritava um rapaz indo na direção dele

-Você continua o mesmo escandaloso não acha?- disse Sasuke sem virar

-Eu também senti sua falta Sasuke Baka– disse o rapaz com lágrimas nos olhos

-Homem não chora Idiota – disse SAsuke olhando pro homem na sua frente.

-Eu to feliz! – e com isso o loiro abraçou seu companheiro

-Naruto

**XxXxxXXXXxXXxxxx**

-Itachi-kunnnn esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritava Sakura tentandop se aproximar de sua dupla no treinamento. Nesse momento Itachi parou bruscamente. Se entender Sakura somente agradeceu por isso.

-Para de correr assim itachi-kun isso é chato – dizia Sakura ofegando.

Itachi nem virou para a garota, mais desde quando ele era –kun para ela? Quando foi que eles passara a ser próximo. Sakura nem notou mais desde agora passou a chama-lo por este nome. E Itachi não sabia pq mais estava feliz. Ele se virou e num ato involuntário ele sorriu para Sakura.

-Vamos – disse ele

A garota estava perplexa, vermelha e encantada por aquele sorriso.

**XXxXxxXxxXXXxxxX**

-EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – gritava Naruto na frente do portão de Konoha

Sasuke só ficava calado, já havia falado demais.

-A sakura está com Itachi? Ela disse que foi pra akatsuki? Ela em deixou um bilhete, quando eu cheguei do treinamento eu li, e ela dizia que saiu para treinar e em quatro anos no máximo voltaria para irmos traze-lo de volta para a vila. – dizia Naruto

Aquilo de certa forma mexeu com Sasuke, ele viu que em nenhum segundo eles deixaram de pensar nele como um amigo, como um integrante. É tão bom se sentir querido.

-Vamos atrás deles agora, só vou falar com a Vovo – disse Naruto.

Sasuke entrou na vila, e muitos foram os olhares para aquele homem desconhecido que acompanhava Naruto.

Após uma berve explicação por alto dos fatos, escondendo que Sakura estava com Itachi e na Akatsuki, Naruto recebe autorização para ir atrás de Sakura. Quando eles estavam saindo Tsunada diz algo que os chama a atenção.

-Quando ele treinava comigo sempre sonhou em trazer o Sasuke de volta, e agora que ele está aqui ela saiu. Ela ficaria tão feliz de saber que você voltou por ela. – disse Tusnade. Sasuke só mexeu a cabeça.

-Bem vindo de volta a Konoha Sasuke – disse ela ainda

**XXxXxxXXxXXxXxxxxX**

Estava anoitecendo e fazia muito frio, os esforços de Itachi para que conseguissem chegar em uma cidade foram em vão e ele teria de expor Sakura ao frio.

Eles se arrumaram e se abrigaram em uma caverna, limparam o chão e caçaram uns peixes rápidos, fizeram a janta e se prepararam para dormir.

Durante um tempo Sakura tentou dormir mais estava muito frio e se mexia sempre. Cada vez estava mais próxima a fogueira, e ainda assim se sentia com frio. Itachi percebeu a situação e meio sem pensar se levantou e foi para o lado se Sakura e deitou.

- er, hum, Itachi-kun? – perguntou Sakura baixinho se jeito

-Você estava com frio não é? – perguntou ele

-Sim – respondeu Sakura baixinho.

-Então, irei te esquentar – e falando isso ele abraçou Sakura

-Obrigada... Itachi-kun – disse ela baixinha deixando-se ser mimada pelo Itachi

Itachi deu um sorriso e não lembrava a ultima vez que havia se sentido tão feliz, isso é se alguma vez ele tivesse se sentido feliz.

A noite passou e no dia seguinte Itachi acordou cedo mais nãos e levantou ele ficou com Sakura nos braços, o sol raiava e esquentava a região. Aquele corpo sobre o dele, a cabeça dela sobre seu peito, seus braços sobre o corpo dela, era uma sensação única e ele não queria reduzir, queria ficar ali o máximo possível.

Sakura foi abrindo os olhos e levou um susto quando viu Itachi olhando para ela. Ela sorriu, apesar de vermlha era uma sensação boa.

-Parecemos recém casados – disse Sakura levantando.

Itachi ficou vermelho, e se levantou

-Irei procurar nosso café. – disse o rapaz.

**XXXxXxXXxXxxX**

Em outro lugar.

-Anda baka – dizia Sasuke.

-Tô indo, ais a gente ta indo nessa velocidade a noite toda. – resmungou naruto

-Baka – foi a resposta de Sasuke

E os dói continuaram rumo ao encontro de sua amiga.

**XxxxXxxxXXXxx**

**Sakura**

_Eu não sabia que o Itachi podia ser tão gentil. Estou feliz, depois de tanto tempo eu estou feliz, mais será assim até quando?_

**Itachi**

_Eu não sabia que podia me sentir assim! Oq de tão especial tem em estar perto de quem se gosta? Se eu puder ficar com ela até o fim dos meus dias eu não precisarei de mais nada. _

**Sasuke**

_Dessa vez sou eu que vou te salvar Sakura, eu fugi dos meus sentimentos mais agora eu irei lutar por você. _

**Naruto**

_Sakura, vamos nos reencontrar novamente. Voltaremos a ser nós 3. Ficarei muito feliz quando te rever. _

**XXxXxxXXxxXXXx**

**Ops Acabou xD mais como? Não deu pra terminar aqui x.x Foi pq a historia foi sozinha x.x eu imaginei ela tão curta e no fim ela acabou se completando... Olha aonde foi xD Acredito que no próximo será o fim . **

_Obrigada pelas reviews Realmente significam muito, e eu já liberei o treco de anônimas, é que eu não sabia rs _

_Misaki_

_Deza Chan_

_Yzumi_

_Litle_

_Konoha sisters_

_Obrigada pelo apoio _

**No próximo cap:**

**Apenas 1 destino... Você tem vários caminhos qual vai escolher? **


	4. Cap FINAL!

**Naruto não me pertence . Já que todos sabem pq eu tenho q repetir sempre? TT**

_Oiee desculpe a demora para finalizar essa fic xD acabei me envolvendo tanto com a minha outra fic a **Brincadeiras de amor** que fiquei sem inspiração para essa. Porém hoje eu irei terminar. Vai ser a minha primeira fic completa - ehueheu Irei também revisar esta aqui pq nos cap´s anteriores tinha tanto erro que deu vergonha. Peço desculpas. Alguém quer ser revisora pra eu nom? xD _

_Então vamos a fic ..._

**Verdades ou Mentiras? **

Em três locais diferentes, três pessoas diferentes e um mesmo pensamento.

-Eu

-Eu

-Eu

Cada um tentava esquecer aquilo que atormentava-os... o medo do futuro ...mas mentir pra si mesmo é realmente difícil. Nessa brincadeira do destino onde ninguém pode fazer nada além de se debater contra a correnteza, lutar com todas as forças contra isso, somente os idiotas tentam contrariar aquilo que lhes é reservado.

-estou

-estou

-estou

Um sentimento de felicidade é pra poucos, dois irmãos ao nascerem foram marcados com as dores do mundo, mesmo sem pecados cometidos já seriam castigados, estava em seu sangue ... estava em seu destino. Eles dois foram escolhidos para pagar pelos pecados de todos que levavam aquele olho maldito. A tristeza e solidão foram às companheiras de ambos, dois lados de uma mesma moeda... Seria possível alguém contrariar a ordem das coisas e dar alegria para alguém que só tinha tristeza em seu destino.

-com

-com

-com

Ela conseguiu, ela retirou deles o primeiro sorriso, ela os tornou felizes a sua maneira, sendo somente ela, bastando somente ela. Ela conseguiu dar lhes pela primeira vez um pouco de felicidade e alegria. Porém o castigo por contrariar algo que já estava decidido é algo que ninguém saberia dizer. Ninguém nunca ousou contrariar a vontade de Deus. Ninguém nunca havia presenciado isso. Aquela garota, que deveria ter uma vida normal, com coisas normais, largou tudo, todas as suas possibilidades que lhe foram dadas de diversas maneiras para que ela se afastasse do clã maldito, ela negou. Tudo que deus oferecia para ela, ela recusava. Ela foi quem pos tudo a perder e mudou o destino deles. Porém alguém seria capaz de liberta-la do destino que ela procurou?

-Medo!

-Medo!

-medo!

Alguém faria por ela o que ela fez por vocês? Alguém aceitaria a punição divina em troca dela? Mais o que mais intriga é será que ela mudou alguma coisa? Será que ela contrariou, negou, lutou, sofreu, chorou, sentiu, viveu, a toa?

Sakura olhava para Itachi que seguia o caminho na frente. Ela corou ao lembrar da noite anterior, se sentiu envergonhada consigo mesma por ter se sentido feliz. Como ela ousava sorrir para aquele que destruiu sua felicidade? Agora era tarde ela sabia que novamente o destino havia sido infeliz com ela. Ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Itachi. Seria amor? Amizade? Carinho? Ela não sabia dizer somente sabia que sentia. E que isso a traria problemas.

-Algum problema Sakura? – perguntou Itachi aliviando o passo e olhando para trás.

-Nada não Itachi – disse a menina sorrindo.

Ele retribui o sorriso.

"_Droga só por isso meu coração disparou!"_ pensou Sakura

Sakura não entendia mais desde ontem Itachi estava um tanto quanto diferente. Era mais prestativo, presente e demonstrava sentimentos. Por si só isso já era algo surpreendente. Ele também tinha sentimentos.

_Na Balança do destino nada é dado por acaso..._

Sakura e Itachi param para comer, Itachi vai procurar a comida enquanto sakura prepara as coisas. Itachi retorna com mais peixes e algumas frutas. Sakura segue atrás de temperos. Calmamente sem se preocupar com o tempo. Itachi fica a observar a garota habilmente fazendo sua refeição.

-Sakura você fica muito bem assim – disse o rapaz subitamente

-Hum? Obrigada – disse Sakura cortando o peixe.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

_Paz... _

_As vezes falamos o que não devemos falar... Ouvimos o que não devíamos ouvir... Choramos por algo que não devíamos chorar ... E também amamos quem não devíamos amar..._

_Paz..._

Itachi dormia calmamente depois da refeição. Era como uma criança. Como parecia desprotegido. Ela pega uma kunai e mira na direção dele, ele não se move, ela aproxima a kunai de sua garganta, ele não reage, ela ameaça atingi-lo ele não revida. Ele continua em seu mundo de sonhos. –O que será que ele está sonhando? – se pergunta Sakura, ainda próxima dele ela avista uma formiga passeando no cabelo do rapaz rumo ao rosto.

-Ela não vai perturbar seu sono eu protegerei você. – disse a garota e com isso pegou a formiga.

-Que cabelo macio – e assim acabou deixando a mão por lá e fazendo cafuné. Ela sorriu ao ver o sorriso que Itachi tinha em seu rosto.

_Felicidade..._

_Sentindo apenas algumas vezes faria tudo para tê-la mais. _

_Felicidade..._

Sakura sentiu crakras vindo na direção deles, colocou Itachi no chão calmamente e em seguida fez uma armadilha ilusória. Colocou sua capa de Akatsuki e foi para a batalha, protegeria Itachi e dessa vez ela falava serio.

-Isso é uma armadilha – disse um rapaz parando

-ÉEEEE? Culpa suaaa termos caído aqui – disse outro resmungando

-É feita por alguém com um alto nível por isso não notamos- disse novamente o rapaz de olhos negros.

-Sharingan – e com isso ativou o seu dom ou seria maldição?

A garota sentiu o coração acelerar, ela conhecia essa sensação. Seria possível? Ela foi olhar de perto para confirmar suas suspeitas.

-BAKKKKAAAAAA, anda logooo – dizia Naruto impaciente

-Eu ainda não achei a falha, procure também – dizia Sasuke nervoso

-Esse seu treinamento foi um lixo heim – dizia Naruto

Nesse momento a ilusão foi desfeita e uma garota com lágrimas nos olhos correu na direção deles

-NARUTOOOOOOOO – a garota chorava muito

-SAKURAAAAAAA CHANNNNNNNNN – dizia o rapaz abraçando a amiga.

-Que saudade, eu senti sua falta naruto – dizia ela molhando os ombros do rapaz com suas lágrimas.

O garoto vermelho abraçava a amiga e com certa vergonha também começou a chorar.

-Eu também Sakura, nunca mais se afaste de mim – dizia o rapaz dando um cascudo na menina.

Sasuke sentia o peito ferver de inveja de Naruto, a intimidade que a convivência trouxe a eles era uma cena invejável.

"_Ele tem a Hinata porque não larga da Sakura?"_

_O Reencontro..._

_Estou numa roda gigante... Estou em cima... Estou em baixo... Não consigo controlar meus sentimentos..._

_Subindo..._

_Descendo..._

-Porque você está aqui? Tire esse casaco agora – dizia Naruto olhando para a menina

-Eu já disse para ela isso – disse Sasuke que até então estava calado.

A garota não parava de chorar, agora estava com as mãos no rosto.

-Sakura estamos aqui, viemos te salvar está tudo bem – dizia Naruto tentando controlar a situação

-juntos – Sakura soltou baixinho num suspiro

- O que? – perguntou Naruto e Sasuke se aproximou

-Finalmente estamos juntos – conseguiu dizer e abrir um sorriso por entre as lágrimas, Naruto colocou as mãos na cabeça e sorriu enquanto Sasuke deu aquele sorriso pequenino que somente ele podia usar.

_Porque provamos momentos de felicidade se eles logo acabarão? _

_Porque nos deixam conhecer a felicidade se ela vai embora?_

_É muito doloroso como as coisas são... Como brincam com nossos sentimentos... Como brincam com a gente..._

-Porque você está aqui? Me conte tudo agora! – disse Naruto sério

-Eu queria deixar de ser um estorvo para vocês e decidi ficar forte – disse ela olhando pro chão

-Hum, a gente nunca reclamou de nada Sakura – disse Naruto e obteve a concordância de Sasuke.

-Vocês não entendem o que é se sentir inútil? EU QUERO AJUDAR! EU EU QUERO SALVAR VOCÊS! FAREI O QUE FOR PRECISO – dizia a menina com lágrimas nos olhos novamente.

-Sakura – foi a palavra que Sasuke disse no silêncio de Naruto.

-Eu não me importo comigo mas eu quero que vocês seja felizes – e com isso a garota se assustou ao ver Sasuke indo em sua direção e abraçando-a.

-Nós que protegeremos você. – e com isso defere um golpe em Sakura que cai desacordada

–PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO – gritou Naruto.

Só que Sasuke depositava calmamente a garota no chão e olhava para outra direção

-Por causa dele, ela iria atrapalhar – disse Sasuke

-Você realmente não a entende – disse uma voz que fez Naruto se virar

-Itachi – disse ele

-Então eram vocês os amigos de Sakura-chan, entendo agora tudo faz sentindo – dizia Itachi calmamente

-Tudo o que? – perguntou Naruto

-Quando ela pediu para entrar na Akatsuki ela já me conhecia, acredito que pena semelhança do meu estúpido irmão. A necessidade de aprender jutsus fortes, a necessidade de se tornar a melhor. Agora posso compreender tudo – dizia Itachi

-Ainda não entendi – disse Naruto ainda perdido e Sasuke com o rosto curioso olhava Itachi. Ele nunca foi de falar tanto.

-Sakura-chan me contou que ela era feliz com seus dois amigos, um deles tinha um dever de vingança maior que tudo o outro queria mostrar seu valor, mas apesar dos defeitos eram uma família feliz. A cada dia ela aprendeu com eles, e passou a descobrir o que é a alegria de viver. Mais um deles saiu da vila para buscar mais poder, presumo ter sido o idiota do meu irmão, e apesar dela oferecer ajudar ele deu a entender que ela era inútil. Então ela começou a treinar para resgata-lo com seu amigo que tb saiu da vila para treinar. Sozinha e motivada ela se esforçou o máximo, se tornou uma respeitada médica ninja, se reencontraram os 3 mais ainda assim estava infinitamente atrás e novamente se tornou inútil. Seu amigo saiu da vila novamente sozinha sem ter o que fazer ela optou por sair da vila também. Chegou na Akatsuki com níveis mínimos, barganhou treinamento por atendimento médico de qualidade, se negou a fazer missões, treinou todos os dias desde então, a alguns meses passou a ser minha parceira e ficou obcecada em saber pontos fracos do sharigan. Ela se tornou forte, até mais forte que vocês, ais em troca disso ela ofereceu a vida dela. Ela deu a vida para libertar os dois. E ironicamente no reencontro onde ela poderia mostrar o porque de tudo vocês novamente a julgam como inútil. – e com isso Itachi foi e direção a garota

-Sakura é uma pena você apostar tantos neles – e com isso ativou seu Sharingan

-Não se aproxime dela – disse Sasuke

-Ela é minha companheira - disse Itachi

-Não apostaria isso se fosse você - disse Naruto

E com isso uma batalha violenta se inicia, Sasuke e Naruto x Itachi.

Inicialmente se torna equilibrada, Sasuke e Itachi parecem estar equiparados. Mais Itachi não perderia aquela luta. Pela primeira vez ele lutava por alguém. Ninguém poderia tirar a Sakura dele.

Itachi captura Naruto em seu justu ilusório e o retira da luta, enquanto Sasuke resiste bravamente, porém qualquer coisa que se faça é inútil.

_Dor e sofrimento..._

_Porque sempre sou eu a sofrer? Porque és tão injusto dando somente o pior para mim. Me deixe em paz... _

_Dor e Sofrimento..._

_É o que te prova que está vivo, que você existe. Sofra bastante, faça valer sua condição como vivo. _

Sasuke cai no chão ... Itachi ri...

Itachi levanta sua Kunai e quando vai deferir o golpe final Sakura levanta e corre na direção de Sasuke.

-PAREEEEE – Sakura grita com a kunai virada na direção de Itachi

O homem fica perplexo.

-Então é aí que está seu coração Sakura? – pergunta Itachi

Sakura com lágrimas escorrendo não recua

-Eu disse que defenderia a felicidade custasse o que custar – disse Sakura

A determinação em seus olhos, essa era a Sakura.

Itachi foi na direção de Sasuke.

-Pare Itachi – dizia a garota a cada passo dele mais insegura ficava.

Ele continuou indo, seus olhos não desviavam de Sakura. Abos os coraçãoes disparados.

-Corra ...Sakura – disse Sasuke o que trouxe a menina do transe novamente. Ele tentava se levantar para impedir Itachi de tocar em sua linda flor.

Palavras, ele nunca soube como usar – pensava Sakura ao ver Sasuke se arrastar para perto dela e a frente de Itachi.

-Sakura – disse Itachi indo na direção dela

-Você ficaria feliz se eu morresse? – perguntou o rapaz olhando para a garota

Sakura não repondeu, ela fechou os olhos. Ela olhou para Sasuke e para Naruto.

E está foi a setença.

Itachi foi na direção da kunai da garota que entrou em seu coração, e seus lábios se juntaram a cena foi rápida, não dava pra entender.

-ITACHIIIIIIIIIII – gritou a garota com o corpo de Itachi caindo no chão.

-Porque você fez isso? – perguntou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos. O ferimento era irreversível, era um ponto totalmente irreparável do corpo.

-Eu roubei... sua felicidade...agora... estou ...devolven..do – e com isso sorriu. Aquele sorriso que era só pra ela. Aquele Itachi que era somente dela.

-Seu idiotaaaaaaaaaa – gritou Sakura e nesse momento Naruto também abriu os olhos. Sasuke estava incrédulo.

"O que se passa? " – pensava Sasuke.

-Eu... fui.. seu pri...meiro beijo... Sakura...chan – ela sorriu,

-seu idiota porque fez isso?–

-Destino... -foi sua resposta e com isso O sharingan dele se fechou e com ele um ultimo grito de Sakura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Ora ora se não é o Sasuke – disse uma voz debochada

Todos olharam para o jovem, quem diria que Orochimaru estava ali também.

-Hunf – foi o que Sakura ouviu.

-Itachi está morto, portanto seu corpo será meu – disse Orochimaru

- NANI? – gritou Sakura.

- Inacreditável que Itachi tenha se matado. Idiota – disse Orochimaru de forma que Sakura ficou extremamente irritada.

-pra você a vida de ninguém tem valor não é mesmo? – disse Sakura

-Sakura corra – disse Sasuke

-Isso mesmo menininha corra como você sempre fez – disse ele rindo e imitando o sasuke kun que Sakura costumava dizer.

-Kabuto saia daí – disse Sakura

-Ora ora – e com isso o rapaz saiu da forma de arvore que estava.

"_Ela conseguiu notar" _

- Foi ótimo você ter vindo aqui hoje Orochimaru, só faltava você mesmo para conseguirmos libertar o sasuke e assim o Naruto também. – disse a menina pegando seus equipamentos usuais de luta.

-Sakura não brinque vá embora. – dizia Sasuke desesperado

-Isso mesmo, você nunca teria level para lutar comigo. Mais eu a atarei para se juntar a Itachi e Sasuke heuheueheuehu – ria Orochimaru, como se este fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

-Eu me preparei a vida toda para isso – disse Sakura que ignorava os apelos de Sasuke que não conseguia se levantar.

Naruto até então estava quieto pulou ao lado de Sakura

-Não se esqueça de mim – disse ele

Kabuto atacou Naruto e Orochimaru foi pra cima de Sakura.

-Ela está lutando de igual para igual com o orochimaru? – falou sasuke

Naruto também estava espantado. Ele nac conseguia acopanhar Kabuto e Sakura estava de igual com Orochimaru.

Foi uma luta longa quando Sakura deferiu um, golpe final em Orochimaru. O golpe que Itachi a ensinou para mata-lo. Prendeu numa ilusão de alto nível e deferiu um golpe mortal.

O sangue de Orochimaru jorrava na garota que o matou sem piedade, ela acabou com a historia. Naruto ainda não havia matado Kabuto, Sakura fez uns jutsus que o prendeu, ela arremesou fogo ao redor dele e Naruto pode dar o golpe final.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam sem fala.

Aquela era a Sakura. Ela era mais forte que os dois. Ela havia se tornado tudo aquilo para eles. Ela foi na direção deles e os curou. Pegou Itachi e seguiu rumo a Konoha, calada.

Não haviam palavras a serem ditas.

_E como nem mesmo ele previu, a criação superou o criador, apesar do sofrimento eu vivi. Ele morreu. Eu vivi. Não podia ser diferente. Desde o inicio um só poderia viver se o outro morresse. Na verdade os dois deveriam morrer. Estava nas aos dela, e ela salvou ele. Resta para ela viver sabendo que ela foi a culpada da morte dele. Somos apenas brinquedos no final das contas..._

**XxXXxxxxX**

**5 anos depois**

-Sakura você vai novamente ao tumulo de Itachi? – pergunta um homem que estava deitado em sua cama

-Sim irei – disse a mulher se sequer olhara trás.

-Irei com você então – disse o moreno levantando da cama desnudo

-Obrigada – disse a mulher.

Eles seguirão pelo caminho até o cemitério e se assustaram com o outro vulto ali.

-Naruto, você lembrou – disse Sakura

Os três ajoelharam e rezaram sob o tumulo de Itachi, que foi absolvido e pode ser enterrado em Konoha sua vila.

_Ele foi o diabo que trouxe a perdição mais ele também foi o anjo que nos libertou. _

Itachi ao tirar a vida de sua família aprisionou Sasuke. Sasuke ao entrar em contato com Sakura e Naruto os prendeu em seu destino. Bons amigos e sentimentos sinceros mudaram a historia da vida deles. A maldição dos Uchihas de encerra ali. Itachi deu a vida dele para Sakura, e com ela Sakura pode devolver a vida de Sasuke. Sasuke retornou a Konoha com eles. Naruto casou-se com Hinata logo em seguida. Ele não precisaria mais sair de Konoha. Agora tudo que ele precisava estava ali. Sasuke também estava preso, mais agora ao amor que poderia ter em seu peito. Ao invés do vazio da vingança Sasuke teve o coração repleto de sentimentos, porque a maior lição de Itachi foi ensinar que o amor a tudo muda. Sakura e Sasuke se casaram pouco tempo depois. Sakura agradecia diariamente ou sepre que possível a Itachi por ter lhe permitido ter esta vida de paz.

"_Nunca poderemos dizer obrigado e tão pouco direi adeus. Você sempre estará comigo Itachi –kun, pois foi o primeiro homem que me entendeu e me amou como mulher. Obrigada por não deixar que meu esforço fosse em vão! "_ E com isso sakura abraçou Sasuke e seguiram para a vila aonde voltariam aos seus afazeres normais.

_Roda gigante..._

_Nunca se sabe o que somos capaz de fazermos até termos feito... Eu realmente poderia ter sido um diabo, mais eu fui o anjo que lhes deu uma vida realmente sincera e feliz..._

**XxXxxXXXxx**

Acabou ehuehue xD ta terrível nê? xD

Se tiver muito ruim eu posso tentar fazer um outro final xD ehuehuehe xD

Nhaa oq acharam? xD Enfim é isso XD

atrasada pra facul"

Beijoss xD

Obrigada por todos os reviews ta, arigato .

E não se esqueçam de deixar os novos xD

REVIEWSSSS PLZZZ XD!


	5. Final Alternativo Q tanto Pediram

**Final Alternativo de Destino**  
Em agradecimento a todos que leram e lêem essa fic eu fiz um final alternativo D Não está bom pq eu contrariei oq eu achava xD ejheuihud mais espero que agora quem não gostou do outro goste desse   
Beijokas

Metade dela é igual

Então vamos a fic ...

**XxXXXX**

Verdades ou Mentiras?  
Em três locais diferentes, três pessoas diferentes e um mesmo pensamento.  
-Eu  
-Eu  
-Eu  
Cada um tentava esquecer aquilo que atormentava-os... o medo do futuro ...mas mentir pra si mesmo é realmente difícil. Nessa brincadeira do **destino** onde ninguém pode fazer nada além de se debater contra a correnteza, lutar com todas as forças contra isso, somente os idiotas tentam contrariar aquilo que lhes é reservado.  
-estou  
-estou  
-estou  
Um sentimento de felicidade é pra poucos, dois irmãos ao nascerem foram marcados com as dores do mundo, mesmo sem pecados cometidos já seriam castigados, estava em seu sangue ... estava em seu **destino**. Eles dois foram escolhidos para pagar pelos pecados de todos que levavam aquele olho maldito. A tristeza e solidão foram às companheiras de ambos, dois lados de uma mesma moeda... Seria possível alguém contrariar a ordem das coisas e dar alegria para alguém que só tinha tristeza em seu **destino**.  
-com  
-com  
-com  
Ela conseguiu, ela retirou deles o primeiro sorriso, ela os tornou felizes a sua maneira, sendo somente ela, bastando somente ela. Ela conseguiu dar lhes pela primeira vez um pouco de felicidade e alegria. Porém o castigo por contrariar algo que já estava decidido é algo que ninguém saberia dizer. Ninguém nunca ousou contrariar a vontade de Deus. Ninguém nunca havia presenciado isso. Aquela garota, que deveria ter uma vida normal, com coisas normais, largou tudo, todas as suas possibilidades que lhe foram dadas de diversas maneiras para que ela se afastasse do clã maldito, ela negou. Tudo que deus oferecia para ela, ela recusava. Ela foi quem pos tudo a perder e mudou o **destino** deles. Porém alguém seria capaz de liberta-la do **destino** que ela procurou?  
-Medo!  
-Medo!  
-medo!  
Alguém faria por ela o que ela fez por vocês? Alguém aceitaria a punição divina em troca dela? Mais o que mais intriga é será que ela mudou alguma coisa? Será que ela contrariou, negou, lutou, sofreu, chorou, sentiu, viveu, a toa?

Sakura olhava para Itachi que seguia o caminho na frente. Ela corou ao lembrar da noite anterior, se sentiu envergonhada consigo mesma por ter se sentido feliz. Como ela ousava sorrir para aquele que destruiu sua felicidade? Agora era tarde ela sabia que novamente o **destino** havia sido infeliz com ela. Ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Itachi. Seria amor? Amizade? Carinho? Ela não sabia dizer somente sabia que sentia. E que isso a traria problemas.  
-Algum problema Sakura? – perguntou Itachi aliviando o passo e olhando para trás.  
-Nada não Itachi – disse a menina sorrindo.  
Ele retribui o sorriso.  
"Droga só por isso meu coração disparou!" pensou Sakura  
Sakura não entendia mais desde ontem Itachi estava um tanto quanto diferente. Era mais prestativo, presente e demonstrava sentimentos. Por si só isso já era algo surpreendente. Ele também tinha sentimentos.  
Na Balança do **destino** nada é dado por acaso...  
Sakura e Itachi param para comer, Itachi vai procurar a comida enquanto sakura prepara as coisas. Itachi retorna com mais peixes e algumas frutas. Sakura segue atrás de temperos. Calmamente sem se preocupar com o tempo. Itachi fica a observar a garota habilmente fazendo sua refeição.  
-Sakura você fica muito bem assim – disse o rapaz subitamente  
-Hum? Obrigada – disse Sakura cortando o peixe.  
Eles sorriram um para o outro.  
Paz...  
As vezes falamos o que não devemos falar... Ouvimos o que não devíamos ouvir... Choramos por algo que não devíamos chorar ... E também amamos quem não devíamos amar...  
Paz...  
Itachi dormia calmamente depois da refeição. Era como uma criança. Como parecia desprotegido. Ela pega uma kunai e mira na direção dele, ele não se move, ela aproxima a kunai de sua garganta, ele não reage, ela ameaça atingi-lo ele não revida. Ele continua em seu mundo de sonhos. –O que será que ele está sonhando? – se pergunta Sakura, ainda próxima dele ela avista uma formiga passeando no cabelo do rapaz rumo ao rosto.

-Ela não vai perturbar seu sono eu protegerei você. – disse a garota e com isso pegou a formiga.  
-Que cabelo macio – e assim acabou deixando a mão por lá e fazendo cafuné. Ela sorriu ao ver o sorriso que Itachi tinha em seu rosto.  
Felicidade...  
Sentindo apenas algumas vezes faria tudo para tê-la mais.  
Felicidade...  
Sakura sentiu crakras vindo na direção deles, colocou Itachi no chão calmamente e em seguida fez uma armadilha ilusória. Colocou sua capa de Akatsuki e foi para a batalha, protegeria Itachi e dessa vez ela falava serio.  
-Isso é uma armadilha – disse um rapaz parando  
-ÉEEEE? Culpa suaaa termos caído aqui – disse outro resmungando  
-É feita por alguém com um alto nível por isso não notamos- disse novamente o rapaz de olhos negros.  
-Sharingan – e com isso ativou o seu dom ou seria maldição?  
A garota sentiu o coração acelerar, ela conhecia essa sensação. Seria possível? Ela foi olhar de perto para confirmar suas suspeitas.  
-BAKKKKAAAAAA, anda logooo – dizia Naruto impaciente  
-Eu ainda não achei a falha, procure também – dizia Sasuke nervoso  
-Esse seu treinamento foi um lixo heim – dizia Naruto  
Nesse momento a ilusão foi desfeita e uma garota com lágrimas nos olhos correu na direção deles  
-NARUTOOOOOOOO – a garota chorava muito  
-SAKURAAAAAAA CHANNNNNNNNN – dizia o rapaz abraçando a amiga  
-Que saudade, eu senti sua falta naruto – dizia ela molhando os ombros do rapaz com suas lágrimas.  
O garoto vermelho abraçava a amiga e com certa vergonha também começou a chorar.  
-Eu também Sakura, nunca mais se afaste de mim – dizia o rapaz dando um cascudo na menina.  
Sasuke sentia o peito ferver de inveja de Naruto, a intimidade que a convivência trouxe a eles era uma cena invejável.  
"Ele tem a Hinata porque não larga da Sakura?"

O Reencontro...  
Estou numa roda gigante... Estou em cima... Estou em baixo... Não consigo controlar meus sentimentos...  
Subindo...  
Descendo...  
-Porque você está aqui? Tire esse casaco agora – dizia Naruto olhando para a menina  
-Eu já disse para ela isso – disse Sasuke que até então estava calado.  
A garota não parava de chorar, agora estava com as mãos no rosto.  
-Sakura estamos aqui, viemos te salvar está tudo bem – dizia Naruto tentando controlar a situação  
-juntos – Sakura soltou baixinho num suspiro  
- O que? – perguntou Naruto e Sasuke se aproximou  
-Finalmente estamos juntos – conseguiu dizer e abrir um sorriso por entre as lágrimas, Naruto colocou as mãos na cabeça e sorriu enquanto Sasuke deu aquele sorriso pequenino que somente ele podia usar.  
Porque provamos momentos de felicidade se eles logo acabarão?  
Porque nos deixam conhecer a felicidade se ela vai embora?  
É muito doloroso como as coisas são... Como brincam com nossos sentimentos... Como brincam com a gente...  
-Porque você está aqui? Me conte tudo agora! – disse Naruto sério  
-Eu queria deixar de ser um estorvo para vocês e decidi ficar forte – disse ela olhando pro chão  
-Hum, a gente nunca reclamou de nada Sakura – disse Naruto e obteve a concordância de Sasuke.  
-Vocês não entendem o que é se sentir inútil? EU QUERO AJUDAR! EU EU QUERO SALVAR VOCÊS! FAREI O QUE FOR PRECISO – dizia a menina com lágrimas nos olhos novamente.  
-Sakura – foi a palavra que Sasuke disse no silêncio de Naruto.  
-Eu não me importo comigo, mas eu quero que vocês seja felizes – e com isso a garota se assustou ao ver Sasuke indo em sua direção e abraçando-a.  
-Nós que protegeremos você. – e com isso defere um golpe em Sakura que cai desacordada  
–PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO – gritou Naruto.  
Só que Sasuke depositava calmamente a garota no chão e olhava para outra direção  
-Por causa dele, ela iria atrapalhar – disse Sasuke  
-Você realmente não a entende – disse uma voz que fez Naruto se virar  
-Itachi – disse ele

-Então eram vocês os amigos de Sakura-chan, entendo agora tudo faz sentindo – dizia Itachi calmamente  
-Tudo o que? – perguntou Naruto  
-Quando ela pediu para entrar na Akatsuki ela já me conhecia, acredito que pena semelhança do meu estúpido irmão. A necessidade de aprender jutsus fortes, a necessidade de se tornar a melhor. Agora posso compreender tudo – dizia Itachi  
-Ainda não entendi – disse Naruto ainda perdido e Sasuke com o rosto curioso olhava Itachi. Ele nunca foi de falar tanto.  
-Sakura-chan me contou que ela era feliz com seus dois amigos, um deles tinha um dever de vingança maior que tudo o outro queria mostrar seu valor, mas apesar dos defeitos eram uma família feliz. A cada dia ela aprendeu com eles, e passou a descobrir o que é a alegria de viver. Mais um deles saiu da vila para buscar mais poder, presumo ter sido o idiota do meu irmão, e apesar dela oferecer ajudar ele deu a entender que ela era inútil. Então ela começou a treinar para resgata-lo com seu amigo que tb saiu da vila para treinar. Sozinha e motivada ela se esforçou o máximo, se tornou uma respeitada médica ninja, se reencontraram os 3 mais ainda assim estava infinitamente atrás e novamente se tornou inútil. Seu amigo saiu da vila novamente sozinha sem ter o que fazer ela optou por sair da vila também. Chegou na Akatsuki com níveis mínimos, barganhou treinamento por atendimento médico de qualidade, se negou a fazer missões, treinou todos os dias desde então, a alguns meses passou a ser minha parceira e ficou obcecada em saber pontos fracos do sharigan. Ela se tornou forte, até mais forte que vocês, ais em troca disso ela ofereceu a vida dela. Ela deu a vida para libertar os dois. E ironicamente no reencontro onde ela poderia mostrar o porque de tudo vocês novamente a julgam como inútil. – e com isso Itachi foi e direção a garota e passou um dedo sobre seu rosto carinhosamente.

-Sakura é uma pena você apostar tantos neles – e com isso ativou seu Sharingan  
-Tire suas mãos dela – disse Sasuke  
-Ela é minha companheira - disse Itachi  
-Não apostaria isso se fosse você - disse Naruto  
E com isso uma batalha violenta se inicia, Sasuke e Naruto x Itachi.  
Inicialmente se torna equilibrada, Sasuke e Itachi parecem estar equiparados. Mais Itachi não perderia aquela luta. Pela primeira vez ele lutava por alguém. Ninguém poderia tirar a Sakura dele.  
Nesse momento entre a luta surgem mais duas pessoas, Itachi percebe. Ele larga Naruto que retorna ao lado de Sasuke.  
-Ora ora Sasuke chegou a hora de destruirmos seu irmão – disse a voz irônica.  
-Orochimaru o que faz aqui? – pergunta Sasuke   
-Vim ajuda-lo oras. – disse Orochimaru  
Nesse momento Orochimaru, Kabuto e Sasuke atacam Itachi. Ele se esquiva de alguns golpes porém é acertados por outros.  
-Se afaste Orochimaru essa luta é minha – disse Sasuke sério e confiante de que ganharia de Itachi.  
Naruto observava a distância, o olhar que sepre que possível Itachi dava para Sakura, inicialmente ele pensou que seria por tentar usa-la de refém, mais ele notou que era cheio de algo, naquele olhar tinha sentimentos.  
-Então fiquem fora – disse Sasuke e foi para cima de Itachi, ele lutaram por algum tempo mais era obvia a diferença entre Sasuke e Itachi, Sasuke estava no seu limite quando ativou seu selo e Orochimaru entrou na luta.  
-DROGA! Eu quero ais poder, Orochimaru – disse Ele. Nesse momento Sakura abriu os olhos, algumas lágrimas escorreram.  
-Você não mudou nada Sasuke – disse Sakura  
-Calada você não entende- disse ele com o selo ativado ao lado de Orochimaru  
-PRA QUE TANTO PODER SEU IDIOTA – gritou ela  
-Poque eu só serei feliz quando eu for forte – disse ele  
-ENTÃO ESSA É A SUA DECISÃO???? – gritou a menina entre lágrimas  
-Você ainda pergunta? – disse ele  
Sakura seguiu para o lado de Itachi, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos. Ela tirou a capa da Akatsuki e colocou a bandana de Konoha que Naruto havia trazido.

Dor e sofrimento...  
Porque sempre sou eu a sofrer? Porque és tão injusto dando somente o pior para mim. Me deixe em paz...   
Dor e Sofrimento...  
É o que te prova que está vivo, que você existe. Sofra bastante, faça valer sua condição como vivo.  
-Eu não sou mais aquela menina burra Sasuke e se você não entendeu até agora não entenderá mais – disse Sakura  
-Saia daqui mulher burra – disse ele  
-Não, lutarei ao lado de Itachi-kun – disse ela  
-Não aliviarei pra você e te matarei como inimigos – disse ele  
-Vamos ver – disse Sakura  
Naruto estava perplexo, ele não podia imaginar esse desfecho, essa situação. Mas ele entendia Sakura, ele entendia. Ele também fez de tudo para trazer Sasuke de volta e novamente escuta ele pedir ajuda para Orochimaru. Então ele também tomou uma decisão. E seguiu para o lado de Sakura. Ele também ia fazer o que era certo.  
-Naruto – disse Sakura  
-Ele é um idiota e nunca vai mudar ele não merece a gente como amigos – disse Naruto passando as mãos no cabelo de Sakura  
-Quem disse que vocês são meus amigos – disse Sasuke  
-Vamos lá, Itachi pega orochimaru, Naruto vai com o Kabuto e deixa o Sasuke comigo. – Disse Sakura virando pro Itachi e com um feixe de luz curou todas as feridas dele.   
-Sakura você consegue pegar o Sasuke, deixa ele comigo – disse Naruto preocupado que foi interrompido por Itachi  
-Ela consegue – disse ele

Você escolheu seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu... E é agora nesse ponto que nossos caminhas realmente se separam.  
Adeus..

Sasuke parte pra cima de Sakura, ela desvia facilmente. Então ela notou, Sasuke nunca seria forte porque ele não tinha algo que o motivasse de forma sincera. Não como ela ou Naruto.  
Todos estavam lutando dando o melhor de si, quando Itachi derrotou Orochimaru de forma rápida. Kabuto chocado deu uma brecha aonde Naruto acabou com ele usando sua técnica de Rasegan. Somente Sakura e Sasuke lutavam.

Ele atacava e ela desviava, não deferiu um golpe nele e ele tão pouco foi capaz de toca-la. Ele estava chocado, ela, a SAKURA, a pessoa mais inútil de Konoha estava acima dele. Era imperdoável. Então Sasuke no ápice de sua raiva defere vários golpes que acertam Sakura  
-Sabia que continuava inútil – disse ele sorrindo  
Ela somente olhava para ele do chão. Naruto se levantou para ajuda-la mais Itachi o segurou.  
-Vamos confiar nela – disse ele  
-Eu vou mata-la e depois matar você Itachi- disse Sasuke com seus olhos vermelhos.  
Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Sakura e foi brotando uma determinação.  
Ela levantou e atacou Sasuke, agora deferindo golpes, que acertaram nele. Todos os golpes entraram e Sasuke cuspia sangue agora.  
Ela se aproximou dele e em seus ouvidos disse.  
-Eu te amava Sasuke... Adeus – disse ela e com isso se afastou.  
Ódio... Raiva... Tudo emanava deles, tudo. Em um a luta difícil e demorada Sakura por fim venceu Sasuke e o deixou a beira da morte.

Porque eu sou sempre abandonavel? Você nunca gostou de mim, nunca pensou em mim. Sasuke você não sabe amar.

Ela se aproximou dele e o curou. Em seguida se afastou e não pode ver as lágrimas que escorriam de Sasuke.  
-Espero que cresça e aprenda a viver – disse Itachi puxando Sakura  
-Ei Sakura aonde você vai ??– pergunta Naruto  
Ela olhou para Naruto e depois de muito tempo pôde sorrir de verdade.  
-Eu vou aonde está meu coração – disse ela  
Naruto sorriu  
-Você merece ser feliz. Itachi se fizer ela chorar você ta morto – disse ele  
-Pode apostar eu ensinei pra ela côo anular o sharingan – disse ele sorrindo e dando um beijo em Sakura  
Enfim um beijo... Enfim alguém acreditou nela.  
-PASSEM EM KONOHA LOGOOOOO – gritava Naruto se afastando

Então as correntes se romperam, então o **destino** se surpreendeu, ninguém havia previsto esse final, que ela trocaria ele. Que ela escolheria ele. Que ele escolheria ela. Ninguém sabia e ninguém podia saber. Felicidades deles e sofrimento do outro. Pra um ser feliz alguém te que sofrer.

XxXxX Alguns anos depois

-ITACHIIII eu já DISSEEE VAMOS PRA KONOHA!!!- disse Sakura puxando Itachi  
-Não – disse ele sério  
Os dois haviam abandonado a Akatsuki  
-Anda – disse ela  
-Eu sou um criminoso minha flor – disse ele olhando para ela  
-Por isso mesmo, pague por suas responsabilidades e se livre do peso das vidas que você carrega – disse ela sorrindo  
-Sakura – disse ele beijando-a  
E os dois seguiram para Konoha aonde ele se entregaria para poder finalmente se ver livre de tudo que ele fez.  
Será justo eu pensar em ser feliz assim? Será aceitável? Será possível? 

E com o sorriso de sua linda parceira ele se sentiu aliviado.   
-Obrigada por me salvar Sakura – disse ele indo em direção ao sorriso caloroso e às mãos quentes que o esperavam. 

Porque as vezes basta saber que alguém acredita na gente para que possamos ir em frente.

Fim

Epa segundo final xD ehuehue tá tosco eu sei desculpeee TT Mais isso é agradecimento pelos votos na minha fic Tksssss


End file.
